The Hand That Rocks the Bed
by Marauder of Our Stars
Summary: Once again, the Louds meddle with Lincoln's life, but this time Ronnie Anne and Lincoln have a plan. Rated T for references. One-shot.


**Ronnie Anne and Lincoln are thirteen in this fic and we will assume. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's birthdays come later in the year and Lori's was early-ish. So Lori is eighteen and Lily is one or two.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Royal Woods, Michigan and a certain tomboy was trying to calm down a tomato-red faced, white-haired boy.

"I can't get _one_ moment of privacy in this house!" He hissed. "I don't think I can take it anymore!"

Ronnie Anne looked at the viewers. "You may be wondering why Lame-o, here is about to blow a gasket. Well, it all started when I came to visit. As you know, they think that we are boyfriend and girlfriend or something"

Ronnie Anne made a noise between a snicker and a scoff. "So, they wouldn't leave us be."

Ronnie Anne flashes back to the series of events that led up to this moment.

* * *

Ronnie Anne enters the Loud House, carrying a large bag with her stuff. "What's up, Lame-o?"

She playfully punches his arm.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln says, while rubbing his arm.

Ronnie Anne starts to go to the room she was sharing with Luna and Luan, but Lori interrupts and says, "Don't bother, Lincoln will literally take care of that!"

Lori takes the back and shoves it into Lincoln's hands, who tries to support it on his back, but falls flat on his face.

Lincoln tried to shout something that was muffled by the floor, but Lori was too distracted with Bobby's entrance to notice.

"Oh Boo-Boo Bear, it's been too long!" She exclaimed, running into beloved's arms.

Lincoln's struggling subsided as his body went limp. Ronnie Anne comically struggled to get the bag off of her friend's neck, while Lori and Bobby smooched, none the wiser.

Ronnie Anne manages to get the bag off of Lincoln, but he is still limp when it comes off. She tries to get the attention of Lori or Bobby but to no avail, she then rushes into the kitchen to get help. Not finding any, she preforms cardiopulmonary resuscitation, which wakes up Lincoln.

The rest of the sisters, in unison say, " _Awww!_ "

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are making sandwiches in the kitchen Ronnie Anne drops the mayonnaise and slips. Lincoln catches her and their faces are just inches apart.

" _JUST KISS ALREADY!_ " Lola screeched, throwing a book at Lincoln's head. The book lands and Lincoln is smashed into Ronnie Anne's face. Both fall down down and land on the mayonnaise.

Lincoln's hair has a wad of green gum stuck in it, because it fell out of Ronnie Anne's mouth.

" _Dang it!_ " Lincoln shouts in frustration.

All the sisters, sans Lana, repeated " _Awww!_ "

"You going to eat that?" She instead said, pointing at the gum in Lincoln's white hair.

Lincoln glared at her.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were playing Super Mega Brawlers Turbo on Lincoln's console.

"Ha ha, you're gonna have to eat my dust, because I'm winning this!" Ronnie Anne gloated.

"Oh, really? I was about to say the a same exact thing!" Lincoln retorted.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln laughed.

Ronnie Anne looked into Lincoln's eyes, her tone dead serious. "Lincoln, before we begin, I have an important question."

"Sure, what is it?" Lincoln asked, a bit dazed about her change in tone.

There was a short silence between the two as they both looked each other in the eyes.

"How do you think you'll head will feel after I mop the floor with you?" Ronnie Anne said, bursting into laughter with Lincoln.

A cry of frustration was heard as Lynn Jr. punched a hole through Lincoln's door.

" _Just kiss already!_ " The Loud Siblings shouted in unison.

The door fell down and trapped Lincoln under it.

Lincoln grunted in anger.

* * *

"That brings us to now," Ronnie Anne said, watching Lincoln a steam pour out of hi ears as he paced around the room.

"Calm down there, cowboy!" Ronnie Anne said. "I think I might have the perfect way to get you some privacy."

She leaned close to his ear and whispered something.

Lincoln's face became less and less red, and his smile almost reached the corners of his eyes. "It's perfect!"

* * *

"How does this as sound?" Lincoln asked, before he made a sound like that of a dying goat.

"That sounds like you're some highly intoxicated by Lola's hair spray" Ronnie Anne replied. "Just think of this-"

She whispered into his ears once more.

Lincoln felt heat flood into his face and he let out a moan.

"Perfect!" Ronnie Anne said.

* * *

The door miraculously back to it's original state for some unknown reason (probably a continuity error), the two friends began shaking Lincoln's bed. They let out some quiet, intimate, noises that were loud enough to be heard from someone directly outside the door.

All the siblings rushed through the door to break up what was going on in that room.

As soon as that door was opened, a gooey, yellowish white substance was dripping over the sisters.

"Ewww!" Lori said. "That's _disgusting_ Lincoln, you're a little _pig_!"

"Get your mind out of the gutters, woman!" Lincoln said, sticking his tongue out in disgust, who, to while sisters' surprise, was fully clothed, like Ronnie Anne."It's just mayonnaise!"

"That's what you get for being nosy!" Ronnie Anne said, with her arms crossed.

The Loud sisters murmured in disapproval.

"I don't know what you're talking about dudette!" Luan shouted. "We were just being sisters, you're too young to understand!"

"Actually no, actually, she's not!" Lincoln replied. "You guys have been meddling with my life ever since I was born! I've constantly told you to stop, like that time when I first- err... when Ronnie Anne punched me!

"And yet, you constantly keep disregarding my requests! I have to do all kinds of shenanigans to keep you from sticking your noses into my life, almost all fail! What if I just want to live my life without having to worry about it being turned upside down by all of you!"

Lola opened her mouth to say something nasty, but Lori quickly interrupted. "We're sorry, all we were trying to do was be good sisters. But, I guess in the end, our efforts made us the opposite."

All the sisters hung their heads in shame.

"You're not bad sisters and you never were. You just made a mistake, that's all," Lincoln said to his sisters.

They all wrapped him in a group hug. "Awww!"

Lincoln's left eye twitched. "Oops, force of habit!"

The sisters left his room.

"Lori, what did we think Lentex did when we burst into his room?"

"Yeah!" The younger siblings, (sans Lisa) said, ignoring Leni's slip up.

Lori sighed and whispered into Leni's ear.

"Ew, ew, ew, ewwww!" Leni screamed, running into her room and hugging her pillow.

"Don't even think about telling them," Lori growled to Lisa.

"Do not worry eldest sibling, I will make sure their innocence remains intact," Lisa responded.

She went to her room and locked the door to continue her research.

Lola banged the door. "I'll slit your throat!"

* * *

"Hey Lincoln, who did you think about when I told you to imagine the person of your dreams umm..." Ronnie Anne trailed off.

"You," Lincoln said, his blush reaching his back.

"Oh," Ronnie Anne said, her cheeks reddening.

They sat in silence.

Ronnie Anne kissed his cheek. "That's sweet Lame-o, but think of doing... That again and you'll be in a world of pain!"

Lincoln made a sound between a gurgle and a laugh, his blush deepening. "Umm... L-lets just play the game,"

Ronnie Anne took a controller and began playing trying to ignore the fact she and her hormones where actually pleased.

* * *

 **A/N:I've had this idea for a while, but I couldn't think of a good way to execute it. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
